walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Olaf's Frozen Adventure Credits
Full credits for Olaf's Frozen Adventure Directed by *Stevie Wermers-Skelton *Kevin Deters Produced by *Roy Conli Executive Producer *John Lasseter Original Songs by *Elyssa Samsel *Kate Anderson Screenplay by *Jac Schaeffer Original Score Composed by *Christophe Beck Visual Effects Supervisor *Josh Staub Production Designer *Michael Giaimo Head of Story *Brian Kesinger Associate Producer *Albert V. Ramirez Editor *Jeremy Milton Co-Editor *Jesse Averna Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Voice Talent *Olaf: Josh Gad *Elsa the Snow Queen: Idina Menzel *Princess Anna: Kristen Bell *Kristoff: Jonathan Groff *Oaken: Chris Williams *Mr. Olsen: John de Lancie *Mrs. Olsen: Laurie Fraser *Candy Cane Kid: Benjamin Deters *Young Elsa: Eva Bella Additional Voice Talent Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Head of Animation *Brent Homman Head of Characters & Technical Animation *Claudia Chung Sanii Head of Environments *Hans-Joerg Keim Technical Supervisor *Osiris Pérez Director Cinematography, Lighting *Alessandro Jacomini Head of Effects *Christopher Hendryx Production Finance Lead *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Director Cinematography, Layout *Cory Rocco Florimonte Sound Designer *Shannon Mills Associate Production Designer *Lisa Keene Art Director Environments *David Womersley Character Design Lead *Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Modeling Supervisor *Eric Provan Look Development Supervisor *Vicky Yu-Tzu Lin Rigging Supervisor *Walter Yoder Animation Supervisors *Michael Franceschi *Chad Sellers Lighting Supervisors *Gregory Culp *Richard E. Lehmann *Amol Sathe Stereoscopic Supervisors *Katie A. Fico *Darren Simpson Story Artists Visual Development Artists Modelers *Shaun Absher *Chris Anderson *Minh Duong *Sergi Caballer Garcia *Irene Matar *Chris Patrick O'Connell *Florian Perret *Chika Saito *Samy Segura *Punn Wiantrakoon Rigging Artists *Jennifer R. Downs *Joy Johnson *John Kahwaty *Nicklas Puetz *Gregory Smith *Michael W. Stieber Look Development Artists *Ian Butterfield *Sara V. Cembalisty *Jay V. Jackson *Eric McLean *Jared Reisweber *Mitchell Snary *Pamela Spertus *Jennifer Stratton Simulation Artists *Jesus Canal *Erik Eulen *Christopher C. Griffin *Avneet Kaur *Hubert Leo *Edward Robbins *Keith Wilson *Xinmin Zhao Set Extension Artist *Alex Garcia Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Animation Additional Animation Support *Boris Maras *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Manar Al Tawam *Amanda Zima Crowd Lead *Alberto Luceño Ros Crowd Artist *Le Joyce Tong Technical Animation Artists Tech Anim 2D Lead *Alex Kupershmidt Effects Animators Lighting Artists Character Lighting Lead *Jongo Stereo Technical Directors Special Technology Development Production Supervisors *Heather Blodget *Kelly Eisert *Kelly M. Feeg *Tucker Gilmore *Debbie Yu Production Coordinators *Lauren Nicole Brown *Austin Salmi *Cameron Stephens *Kit Turley Production Assistants *Laura Monti *Alexandra "Lexy" Poston *Nicole Stone Production Office Manager *Jennifer Hamilton Production Tracking *Paul Fiebiger Music “That Time of Year,” “Ring in the Season” & “When We're Together” *Performed by Josh Gad, Idina Menzel, & Kristen Bell “The Ballad of Flemmingrad” *Performed by Jonathan Groff “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” *Original Song by Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez Post Production *Bérénice Robinson *David Okey *Brian Estrada *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart First Assistant Editor *Adam DesCombes Second Assistant Editor *Michael Weissman Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound Sound Effects Editor *Jeremy Bowker Supervising Assistant *Samson Neslund Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Colorist *Eliot Milbourn Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Original Dialogue Mixer *Paul McGrath, C.A.S. Original Songs Produced by *Elyssa Samsel *Kate Anderson *Dave Metzger Original Songs Arranged by *Dave Metzger Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Assistant Music Editor *Benjamin Robinson Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Dialogue Supervisor *Jacob Riehle Special Thanks *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee *Peter Del Vecho *Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez The filmmakers would like to thank the entire staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios for their invaluable contribution, dedication, and support ©2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Short Film Credits